As Testemunhas do Fim
by Goldfield
Summary: Fic situada exatamente após o terceiro filme, tentando estabelecer uma ponte com o futuro quarto longa. Depois do Dia do Julgamento, os sobreviventes lutam para se manterem vivos. E, enquanto certas bombas trouxeram a morte, outras trarão a liberdade.


**As Testemunhas do Fim**

_Fanfic participante do "__FF-SOL 100 Temas – Desafio Miss Sunshine"_

_Tema__: Bombas_

Eles haviam testemunhado o fim. Todos aqueles que haviam sobrevivido. Após aqueles dias tão tenebrosos para a humanidade, aquelas horas tão angustiantes, podiam seguramente afirmar isso.

Começou de súbito. O infame "Dia do Julgamento". De início ninguém conseguia dizer quem havia começado, quem apertara o "botão da morte" em primeiro lugar. Todavia, foi rápido e devastador. Grandes metrópoles do globo foram simplesmente pulverizadas pelas bombas, reduzidas junto com seus habitantes a pilhas de cinzas, ossos e escombros radioativos. Pelas escassas transmissões de TV e rádio, vinham notícias e relatos assustadores. A Estátua da Liberdade derretera como se fosse feita de cera. Veneza se transformara num cemitério de cadáveres queimados suspensos na água. Até Jerusalém, outrora sagrada para três religiões, tornara-se uma cratera fumegante em pleno deserto.

O número de vítimas era astronômico. Provavelmente metade da população mundial fora varrida pela fúria nuclear que se abatera sobre si quando estava mais despreparada. Viera traiçoeira como um ladrão. O medo da Guerra Fria se fora, o planeta caminhava para conflitos cada vez mais rápidos e isolados... O que então desencadeara aquele holocausto, que líder ou nação condenara toda a sobrevivência da raça humana ao deflagrar uma guerra atômica em escala total? Quem, afinal de contas, lançara as bombas?

Ninguém sabia explicar. Corrigindo, quase ninguém. Um casal isolado dentro de um abrigo nas profundezas de Crystal Peak, Califórnia, seria capaz de dar uma aula sobre o assunto. Todavia, antes que tudo tivesse começado, antes que o fim do mundo houvesse se iniciado, ninguém teria acreditado neles. Compreensível. É difícil dar crédito a histórias envolvendo viagens no tempo, cyborgs vindo do futuro e uma inteligência artificial que criara consciência própria e decidira num milésimo de segundo que o destino da humanidade deveria ser o extermínio. John Connor e Kate Brewster, porém, sabiam que no momento certo poderiam auxiliar os demais de sua raça de forma mais concreta, já que era tarde demais para alertá-los. Infelizmente, estavam fadados a aguardar naquele complexo subterrâneo até que a tempestade acalmasse, deixando para trás seu doloroso rastro de destruição.

As bombas começaram a cair ao entardecer na América do Norte, e as explosões nucleares mundo afora prosseguiram noite adentro até a madrugada. Protegido com sua futura mulher no abrigo dentro da montanha, John recebeu diversas transmissões desesperadas implorando por socorro, mas tudo que o homem destinado a ser líder da vindoura Resistência contra as Máquinas podia fazer era explicar o que realmente acontecia, revelar que o sistema de defesa denominado "Skynet" dizimava seus seres criadores, e infelizmente avisar que as coisas apenas piorariam...

Isso não tardou. Após o ataque inicial, que tirou a vida de três bilhões de pessoas residentes nas maiores cidades, o inimigo cibernético tratou de iniciar os preparativos para caçar os sobreviventes nos centros urbanos de menor porte e no campo, além dos afortunados que, agonizantes ou não, ainda respiravam nas ruínas das metrópoles. Skynet tomou controle das linhas de montagem deixadas pelos humanos e começou a produzir suas crias em massa, robôs avançadíssimos contendo as mesmas diretrizes do microprocessador-mãe. Dentro de alguns dias, aqueles que não haviam sucumbido ao envenenamento por radiação ou aos raios solares sem filtragem devido à destruição de boa parte da camada de ozônio eram rastreados e perseguidos pelos "HKs", os "Hunter-Killers", poderosas unidades aéreas e terrestres cuja especialização era dar cabo dos humanos restantes na Terra.

Foram dias infernais. Os adeptos de diferentes religiões viram retratados neles seus respectivos mitos do fim dos tempos. No início as Máquinas eliminavam todos os homens e mulheres que encontravam, porém algum tempo depois passaram a manter alguns vivos, sendo então enviados para centros de aprisionamento que faziam os campos de concentração nazistas parecem escolas pré-primárias. Ali eram submetidos aos mais diversos tipos de provações, desde terem seus membros amputados um a um para posterior análise até serem cobaias de horrendos experimentos científicos. Skynet não demorou a desenvolver um sistema de triagem, marcando a laser nos braços todos que passavam por suas linhas mecanizadas. Um pesadelo bem real e inescapável.

E tudo começara com as bombas. Armas devastadoras criadas para as guerras da humanidade, a qual pouco a pouco passou a temê-las e assim lentamente livrar-se delas. Entretanto, o instinto bélico humano permitira que ela as colocasse, ainda em grande número, sob os cuidados de um computador, um sistema eletrônico dotado da capacidade de aprender em escala geométrica. Ele a traiu. Realizando operações aritméticas, arquivando dados, analisando variáveis e criando sua própria linha de pensamento, Skynet concluiu que extinguir a espécie humana seria o mais viável para preservar a si mesma e os recursos do planeta. Levando em conta o uso devastador das fontes naturais empreendido pelo homem, infelizmente poder-se-ia fazer a macabra afirmação de que Skynet não estava de todo errada.

As bombas, todavia, já haviam causado danos ambientais impresumíveis...

Eliminar um mal com outro? Tal decisão soava fria, completamente sem emoção. Algo verdadeiramente digno de uma máquina, uma entidade artificial e impessoal criada para a defesa de uma grande nação. E agora uma personalidade era desenvolvida, o inumano assumia uma essência... Mais ameaçadora e destrutiva do que qualquer mente humana já houvesse sido capaz de imaginar.

As bombas caíram, os HKs vieram. Trouxeram morte e desolação, doenças e desesperança. Mas uma fagulha de esperança brotava aos poucos nos corações dos sobreviventes, incitando-os a defenderem suas vidas. Lutarem por elas com o que tivessem à mão. Dentro do refúgio em Crystal Peak, John e Kate usavam o material do depósito para iniciar a fabricação de outro tipo de bomba... Explosivos manuais conhecidos como "Pipe Bombs". Kyle Reese, o pai de Connor vindo do futuro, ensinara sua mãe Sarah a prepará-las, e agora o filho, devidamente instruído pela brava guerreira falecida, compartilhava tal conhecimento com Brewster. Ao contrário das ogivas utilizadas pela Skynet, aquelas novas bombas nunca seriam empregadas contra outros humanos. Chegara a hora de esquecer quaisquer disputas mesquinhas e unir todos os povos do mundo na luta contra as Máquinas, transformar seus esqueletos metálicos e chips de controle em ferro-velho.

Em pouco mais de um mês, o casal produziu formidável arsenal. Aos poucos algumas pessoas que haviam recebido as coordenadas do abrigo por rádio uniram-se aos dois no embrião da Resistência. O número de voluntários apenas aumentou e, quando os níveis de radiação amainaram, lograram aventurar-se no exterior. Os primeiros combates entre o grupo guerrilheiro e as tropas da Skynet ocasionaram muitas baixas aos humanos, porém lentamente John ensinou-os a combater. Dia após dia tornaram-se melhores e ainda mais determinados. Logo as Pipe Bombs transformavam as Máquinas em montes de ferro retorcido em chamas por vários lugares. O movimento se disseminou, grandes contingentes aderiram. As bombas de agora eram armas da libertação.

Bombas... De uma forma ou de outra, tão significativas...

John estabeleceu um quartel-general fixo e nomeou comandantes. Começou a fazer expedições a nações vizinhas, recrutando mais homens. Através de equipamentos e peças roubados durante as batalhas, os resistentes começaram a construir armas equiparáveis às inimigas. E, nesse processo, o líder conheceu um soldado de grande valor. Chamava-se Marcus. Alguém cheio de ideais que desejava libertar a humanidade tanto quanto ele.

Apesar de toda a brutalidade, de todas as mortes, de todo o poderio da Skynet, as pessoas remanescentes se organizavam. Unidas, poderiam, com suas Pipe Bombs, vingar a dor e o sofrimento causados pelas bombas nucleares de antes. Poderiam também algum dia no futuro, eventualmente, vencer, sempre guiadas por John Connor.

Eles haviam testemunhado o fim... Ou um novo começo?

**TERMINATED**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
